


Whips and Thorns

by bone_orchard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beast Katsuki Yuuri, Cursed Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, M/M, Masochism, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bone_orchard/pseuds/bone_orchard
Summary: Caught in a violent snowstorm, Viktor takes shelter in an enchanted mansion in the middle of a haunted forest. Its inhabitants are as odd as the mansion itself, a motley group of cheerful strangers unconcerned with their complete separation from civilization.Viktor is shocked to find that he fits right in, but he still intends to leave, right until he meets the master of the house.Yuuri’s a fascinating entity, neither man nor beast, and it’s not long before Viktor finds himself obsessed with unraveling his mystery.Or;There’s a curse, a touch-starved Beast, and no benevolent Belles to turn the monster into a man. But it all works out in the end because Viktor likes monsters more than men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is SFW but the next ones won’t be. Please read the tags before you proceed. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy.

The door swings open at his touch.

Viktor blinks, taken aback for a second, before he shrugs it off and steps inside. The door shuts softly behind him, and Viktor thinks that he really shouldn’t have expected anything less from a huge, well-kept mansion in the middle of a forest. Because, really, what are the odds that normal people are living here? The closest town is miles away. The path there is treacherous, as is the entire forest, deep and dark and rumored to be a home to wild beasts and unnatural magic. Even bandits fear to step inside, not that they will find much profit in these woods that sane travelers fear.

But he doesn’t really care. He just needs a place to wait out the strengthening blizzard and if he must share a roof with spirits, then so be it.

The woman that greets him in the foyer doesn’t look like a spirit.

She appears solid, and the scent of perfume mixed with human sweat reaches his nostrils when she steps close to take his coat. She’s warm too, in both flesh and countenance, hustling Viktor inside with a care for his health that doesn’t seem feigned.

“You’re freezing,” she exclaims, leading him to the fireplace and pushing him down on a plush armchair. Viktor allows the manhandling with a peculiar blend of amusement and bemusement. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear the gates open. It’s this accursed weather.”

“It’s quite fine,” he assures her with his most charming smile. “The castle was quite welcoming.”

The woman blinks, surprise flashing across her face for a second before it evens out. Her smile returns too, as bright as ever.

“Yes, she’s quite fond of guests. We don’t get many, you see. You’re the first in a…very long time.”

“Ah,” Viktor says, idly wondering whether that means years or decades or centuries. He doesn’t ask. “I appreciate the hospitality. Would it be possible for me to stay the night?”

He can keep going. It’s not like a little snow will kill him. But he would much rather not.

The woman seems scandalized at the very notion of Viktor leaving.

“Of course! You can’t go back out there! Please, stay as long as you need. There are just a few of us here and more is always welcome, Mr…”

“Viktor Nikiforov. But you can call me Vitya. And you, dear lady?”

She giggles, a pretty flush overtaking her youthful face. Viktor politely averts his eyes.

“Nishigori Yuuko. Just Yuuko. Would you like dinner, Vitya?”

Viktor smiles politely and shakes his head.

“No, thank you. I ate the last of my provisions an hour or so ago. I merely need a place to rest.”

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know. My husband’s a great cook. Everyone else has gone to sleep or I’d introduce you to them. Come on then, I’ll show you to your room.”

“I do apologize for the imposition,” Viktor tells her, following her out of the living room and up a grand set of stairs. The plush blue carpet laid over it feels like heaven under his feet.

Yuuko waves away his concerns nonchalantly.

“Nonsense. Like I said, we’re glad to have you.”

She shows him to a large room, pretty and impersonal. There’s not a speck of dust on the floor or the furniture. It smells faintly of roses.

“Good night, Vitya,” Yuuko says softly. “She’ll be good to you, so don’t worry, alright?”

Those parting words are ominous, and he finds out why when he strips and the shed clothes vanish from the floor even as he’s looking. He blinks, naked save for his underpants, and marches over to the wardrobe. He’s not surprised to find both nightwear and casual clothes inside. A few minutes of curiosity show that they are perfectly tailored for his body, fitting even better than what he was wearing.

Enchanted mansion then, not haunted.

Yuuko is likely to not be a ghost in that case. Maybe she’s even human though Viktor will wait on more proof before believing that. It’s not like it matters to him anyway. With luck, he’ll be on his way in the morning, this place fading into a vaguely pleasant memory.

He sleeps soundly that night. Outside, cold winds buffet the balcony doors.

 

* * *

 

Viktor wakes to find that the manageable blizzard has become a monstrous storm.

He watches, braving the biting cold for a few minutes as he stands on the balcony. His room opens to the front grounds. He wasn’t able to appreciate it properly last night, between the wind and the darkness, and now everything is under a thick layer of snow. But the golden gates a short distance away are large and gold, their craftsmanship exquisite. It also looks like it belong in a noble’s abode in some famed city and not in the middle of nowhere, but Viktor has to admit there’s a certain charm to the incongruity of it.

He retreats once the temperature becomes too harsh even for him. The room is warm, the fireplace crackling merrily though Viktor knows full well that he didn’t light it last night.

“Thank you,” he tells the room, feeling only slightly foolish. There’s no response, not that he expected one, but he thinks that the fire flares brightly for a fraction of a second.

He dresses in some of the clothes provided, entertained beyond words when he realizes something that slipped his notice last night – the clothes are in his favorite colors, all possible shades of pink and gold and purple, mixed tastefully. He takes a moment to admire himself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

He wonders, idly, of these clothes will last once he’s out of the enchantment’s range. He would hate to wind up naked in the middle of the woods. Striding into town clothed in leaves is hardly going to make a favorable first impression, and Viktor is quite meticulous about leaving favorable impressions. But that’s a question for later, and he’s sure Yuuko will oblige him anyway.

Sure enough, she greets him at the bottom of the stairs, looking fresh and happy despite the early hour.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to stay with us a while longer, Vitya,” she chirps, not sounding sorry at all. “The weather is abysmal.”

“I noticed,” he replies drily, smiling in spite of himself. “You seem very happy about that.”

She grins, wide and unapologetic.

“It’s been a long time, you know. I’m happy for the company.”

“I’m happy enough to stay,” Viktor allows. “This place is fascinating. But I have needs that might drive me out sooner than later.”

“The castle will look after you,” Yuuko says, ironclad certainty in her voice. “She’s very kind, you know.”

“Ah.”

“Breakfast is ready, come on.”

Viktor hesitates, almost rejecting it outright, but even he has no way to explain that without admitting the truth. It’s fine. He does have plenty of practice forcing down food. It will inevitably come up later, but for now, he can indulge Yuuko’s rather adorable enthusiasm.

She leads him to a dining hall that could seat at least a dozen people, it’s size making the single place setting seem strange and awkward.

“Isn’t it rude for me to eat without the master of the house?”

Yuuko sighs, her dejection tempered with a good dose of exasperation.

“Don’t worry about that,” is all she says, and Viktor instinctually knows not to press. So he doesn’t, merely taking his place at the head of the table. Yuuko retreats into what he assumes is the kitchen and returns soon after with a covered platter and a goblet of wine.

It’s entirely too early for drinking, but who is Viktor to judge?

“Takeshi was disappointed,” Yuuko tells him when she sets the food down. “He wanted to make you something.”

That’s perplexing, right until she uncovers the platter and reveals a bowl full of fresh human blood.

Viktor stares wide-eyed, frozen in place. He takes a deep breath and finds the goblet full of blood as well, the scent slightly different.

“This–”

“I’ve never met a vampire before,” Yuuko tells him, excitement lacing her voice. “The stories make you seem so terrifying! But you seem like a nice man, Vitya.”

Viktor gapes at her, at a loss for words like he has rarely been in his very long life. Yuuko’s grin softens, a sweet smile taking its place.

“It’s alright, Vitya,” she says gently. “I’m not scared, and I don’t care. None of us will. You must know that this is no normal castle. We’ve seen worse things.”

“I see,” Viktor chokes. “I – what is this place?”

“That’s not my tale to tell,” Yuuko says sadly. “Stay, won’t you? Maybe you’ll find out. For now, enjoy your blood.”

Viktor takes a tentative sip from the goblet.

It’s delicious.

 

* * *

 

He does stay in the end, the decision shaped as much by the weather as by his own curiosity.

Who can blame him though? He wasn’t lying to Yuuko. This strange place he has stumbled onto is fascinating and only gets more so every moment. The castle is undoubtedly sentient and seems entirely self-sufficient. It’s the only reason why Viktor isn’t shocked to find that the entire staff is comprised of just four people.

There’s Yuuko, of course, and Viktor meets her husband Takeshi the morning he’s given blood for breakfast. He’s a stout man with a harsh face that belies his easygoing manner and the way he dotes on Yuuko. He’s clearly not too impressed with Viktor, but oddly, he gets the sense that it’s less because he’s a vampire and more because Takeshi can’t feed him.

There’s Minami, the gardener, still a teenager and the youngest of the mansion’s inhabitants. He’s the one who takes Viktor to the mansion grounds, enclosed by looming walls and filled with all manners of flora. There are roses, all possible varieties of them, and Viktor is well-traveled and no stranger to wondrous sights but this still makes him stand and stare for a very long time. A part of it is that the snowstorm raging outside doesn’t even touch the garden. The sky above is dark and stormy, but it’s like there’s an invisible dome protecting the grounds from nature’s ravages.

Minami acts like it’s the most natural thing in the world and after a moment of shock, Viktor does the same, walking around the garden and taking in its scenery.

Minako is the last one he meets, and the absolute assurance with which she holds herself makes him think she’s the master of the house, right until she personally disabuses him of that notion. She’s the steward and while Viktor can easily see how she could manage a household like this, he’s also uncertain on what is there to manage when the staff is so minimal and the house is its own entity.

Come to think of it, none of the people here seem to have much to do. He knows Yuuko spends most of her time in the ballroom, dancing with invisible partners, and that Takeshi loves to experiment in the kitchen and produce things Viktor can only look enviously upon. Minako, he later finds in the library, tucked into a corner surrounded by several tomes. Minami rarely seems to leave his garden.

It’s one of the strangest places Viktor has ever seen.

And the master of the house remains elusive.

 

* * *

 

It’s on the third day into his stay, the storm now coming in bursts, that Viktor decides to hunt down the mansion’s owner.

It’s easy enough. He ventures out at night, after everyone else has gone to bed. It’s a simple matter to creep through the halls until he catches a scent that’s not Yuuko’s or Takeshi’s or Minami’s or Minako’s. It’s a strange one too, humanlike but not, dominated by the feral tang of something animal.

Viktor trails it through corridors and rooms both seen and unseen and is only slightly surprised when it eventually leads him to Minami’s garden through a door he never saw before.

There’s no light. The moon is hidden behind clouds and for all that the violence of the night doesn’t touch this place, the darkness is a thick, impenetrable shroud.

Well, impenetrable to human eyes. Viktor’s not human.

He finds his quarry at the center of the maze, the distinct scent from earlier the only thing that lets Viktor navigate amongst the thick, tall hedges. He hears the fountain first. It’s the first thing he sees too, a large statue of a faceless woman, water gushing from where her heart would be if she were real. It’s a macabre image, out of place in this beautiful haven, but Viktor’s always had a fondness for morbidity.

It takes him a while to see the beast.

And it is a beast, its hulking form stretched on the ground in front of the mountain. But it’s a man too, dressed in a gentleman’s clothes and human-shaped.

“Hello,” Viktor greets softly, not wanting to startle the creature.

It doesn’t work. It leaps to his feet with a growl, advancing on Viktor with long, fierce strides. He stands his ground, a little awed by the curious man-animal amalgam that suddenly looms over him.

Even his night vision doesn’t let him see as well as in the day, so all he can make out is a leonine face and dark fur, but it’s still the most stunning sight to see –something that’s neither human nor animal but a powerful blend of the two.

The creature stops short of Viktor, peering down at him with eyes that glow gold.

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

“I’m Viktor,” Viktor says cheerfully. “You can call me Vitya! I’m your guest!”

He sticks out his hand. The creature cocks its head, and Viktor doesn’t know to read the expression on its face but it’s easy enough to assume it’s shock or confusion.

“I’m a vampire,” he adds. “I don’t why I’m telling you that, but I thought it might help.”

“What are you doing?” asks the not-beast, its voice still a rumbling growl.

“Meeting you! Or trying to. You’re the master of the house, aren’t you?”

There’s no response but Viktor doesn’t need one.

“It’s only polite to give you own name now,” Viktor says, voice dipping low with something like disappointment.

The creature bristles, its arm a blur when it comes up to take Viktor’s. Rough skin meets his own and his hand is swallowed up in the creature’s much larger one.

“I’m Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri is everything the castle is and more; brilliant, mysterious, and fascinating.

Viktor senses in himself the early embers of a brand new fixation and considers, for all of one minute, dousing it with the dying remnants of the snowstorm. There’s nothing keeping him in the mansion anymore, and there’s a wide world outside. Somewhere, there’s bound to be things that Viktor has not yet encountered, people and places that will surprise him into feeling the same spark he used to when he was alive.

But the ridiculousness of that notion makes itself evident immediately.

Yes, the world has some potential but why chase the unknown when this strange little castle has roused Viktor’s spirit in ways nothing has managed in _centuries_?

Even the mansion’s magic pales in comparison to Yuuri.

He’s a beast, literally and in his manners, affording Viktor none of the courtesy he merits as a guest. It’s not unexpected considering how studiously Yuuri avoided him during Viktor’s initial stay. Now that Viktor knows of his existence, he no longer hides away but instead acts like Viktor is just talking air.

And talk he does, poking and prodding at Yuuri, half out of curiosity and half to see what makes him _tick_.

So far, nothing has worked. He got a name that first night, but after that, Yuuri’s been about as forthcoming as a pile of rocks. It’s both amusing and infuriating, and only makes Viktor even more curious to figure out precisely what is happening in the castle.

Everything he has encountered points at a curse. Enchanted castles don’t come out of nowhere and Yuuri’s oddly leonine appearance is unlike any of the non-human species Viktor has ever seen or heard about. There are other things too, little hints that Yuuko or Minami lets slip. Minako also gives out vague and confusing details, but with her, there’s this disconcerting sense that every word uttered is carefully calculated. She’s also, Viktor’s sure, enjoying his hounding of Yuuri.

And that’s another interesting thing – Yuuri’s relationship with the rest of his household. He’s reticent through and through, barely interacting with them except at meal times or leisurely evening gatherings. But his manner is gentle and warm unlike the frigid disregard he employs towards Viktor, and they in turn are naked in their love for him.

Yuuko and Minami are the ones most effusive about it, but one particularly cold evening provides Viktor with the highly entertaining sight of Takeshi drunk on two bottles of wine and draped over Yuuri’s giant form, slobbering his affection all over his fine clothing and finer fur. Minako is a gentler, slightly stern presence, dignified as she is in anything, but that she cares for this strange creature is blatantly obvious.

It all makes for a very interesting family. Viktor stands firmly on the outside, a happy spectator.

No one asks him to leave. In fact, when they see his dogged persistence in winning Yuuri’s companionship, they only quietly encourage him to stay. He wonders if his unflinching acceptance of their master’s state has anything to do with their acceptance.

Probably.

But Viktor’s a monster. What right does he have to go about judging beasts?

 

* * *

 

He wears Yuuri down eventually, which means he gives up trying to outrun Viktor’s nose and just…suffers his presence.

Viktor counts it a win.

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly a month into his stay that Viktor again finds Yuuri asleep in the garden, this time in the day time. Minami is conspicuously absent, having gone to town with Yuuko. Viktor expressed worry at them traversing the forest on their own, but Yuuko just winked at him, caressed the wicked dagger at her waist, and marched off with an exuberant Minami. It will take them over two weeks to return, but no one else seems worried so Viktor just shrugs and lets it go.

The castle feels emptier without Yuuko’s bright cheer, but Viktor is too busy having _actual conversations_ with Yuuri to miss her much.

But his favorite source of entertainment is in no state for conversation now, passed out on his back in the center of the maze. It’s clearly a favorite spot of his.

Viktor’s not much deterred by his slumber. Any version of Yuuri is delightful. And so Viktor rests on folded legs beside Yuuri and studies him in a way that even he’s not rude enough to indulge in while his subject is awake.

A beast he may be, but he’s magnificent in his monstrosity. He towers at least a feet over Viktor who’s hardly a small man to begin with. But Yuuri makes him positively puny and isn’t that a novel experience? Then again, size alone is no matter because Viktor has went toe to toe with people and creatures who had such advantages over him and came out on top. But there’s just something about Yuuri, a certain assurance in the way he stalks about and hold himself that says he knows how to use his bestial body with utmost efficiency.

Viktor admits, if only to himself, to having spent a fair few nights musing over all the possibilities of that.

Maybe he’ll share them with Yuuri one day, once he is more at ease with Viktor.

For now, he contents himself with carding his fingers through the fur at Yuuri’s chest. It’s his first time seeing Yuuri bare-chested, and it’s fascinating, the way the fur here is thicker and longer than on his arms but lacks the luxurious gleam of his mane of hair. He’s sculpted too under it, all thick corded muscle under Viktor’s searching fingertips.

He trails his hand further down, over the plane of Yuuri’s belly, shuddering softly when the smooth, silky fur brushes his wrist.

It’s tempting to keep going, lower and lower, but Viktor does have _some_ sense of decency.

Of course, the possibility of giving into temptation is eradicated when he peeks at Yuuri’s face and finds him glowering at Viktor.

Well, he thinks he’s glowering. Gentle expressions seem hard with that face – the most he’s seen Yuuri manage is a neutral expression that would easily terrify the weak of heart.

“Hello, Yuuri!” Vikor chirps. “I see you’re awake!”

Yuuri’s scowl deepens, and oh, yes, he’s definitely glaring now.

“…How long have you been awake?”

“Since you sat down,” Yuuri replies, voice dark with that ever-present growl. “What in all the hells are you doing?”

Viktor blinks and makes a split-second decision to opt for honesty.

“Taking advantage of you while you slept.”

He _thinks_ Yuuri looks nonplussed at that.

“Why? Putting aside the morality of your actions because I doubt you even care, I am hardly the sort to inspire such…”

Viktor watches for a moment while Yuuri struggles, probably looking for a word that’s suitably scathing. He loses patience before Yuuri finds it.

“Why not? You have a lovely body.”

Yuuri sits up so fast that Viktor nearly topples to the side in surprise.

“Do not mock me, Viktor. You have taken all possible liberties with me. Is my pride your next target?”

Viktor thinks, rather distantly, that they really need to work on their communication. The rest of his mind is occupied with the delicate operation of throwing himself at Yuuri and straddling him in a fast, fierce move that leaves no room for escape.

It helps that Yuuri seems too stunned to try and get away. He’s always frozen up when Viktor touched him, pulling away those first two weeks before he started, almost unconsciously, to lean in.

And now, he just sits there, not even breathing, gaping at Viktor with wide, pretty eyes.

Viktor cups Yuuri’s face, fingers sinking into the short mane there.

“It’s not mockery,” he whispers, staring into Yuuri’s eyes. “It’s not a joke. Do you think I find you scary? Revolting, perhaps? Don’t make me laugh. I’ve seen skeletons walking with diseased flesh rotting off their blackened bones, hounds of hell with their skin peeled off from wet, gleaming muscle. In comparison, you are almost mundane. And even without considering any of that, you are as glorious as the beast whose mane you wear.”

“That’s…”

Yuuri seems out of words again but his disbelief shines quite clearly in his eyes.

“Shall I prove it to you?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri’s lips are warm and unmoving against his, but the sound he makes – all soft, startled pleasure – sends a shiver straight down to Viktor’s soul.

He pulls away, tempted to deepen the kiss but wanting even more to see Yuuri’s face, his eyes.

The sight is worth it.

When Viktor dives back into the kiss, Yuuri is a willing, enthusiastic participant. The most thrilling thing is that he could crush Viktor’s face in his powerful jaws in just one bite, but Yuuri’s gentle, lips soft and curved canines carefully tucked away as he holds Viktor’s face between his mighty hands and clumsily makes love to his lips.

It’s…surprisingly tender.

Viktor’s not really sure what to feel about that, but there’s something swirling in the pit of his stomach, a soft ball of building warmth.

When they part, Viktor almost remembers what it felt like to have a beating heart.

Yuuri looks…disappointed.

“I shouldn’t have done that, it seems,” Viktor murmurs, removing himself from Yuuri. He misses his warmth immediately.

He’s stopped before he can leave, Yuuri’s hand clenching around his shoulder, strong enough to half him in his tracks. The novelty of that makes Viktor shudder, that warmth of before flaring into heat.

“No,” Yuuri says from behind him. “I – I liked it. I don’t think I hid that at all. It’s foolish, I just thought – thought this would fix it.”

“Fix what?” Viktor asks without turning to Yuuri.

“My curse.”

“Ah,” Viktor breathes. “So it is a curse.”

Yuuri fleetingly meets his gaze when Viktor looks at him, but drops his head the next moment. His hand also leaves Viktor, but he stays, once again settling beside Yuuri, close enough that their shoulders touch.

“Will you tell me about it?”

“It’s no great story. I was rude to a witch. Or so he claimed. I don’t remember it at all, honestly. But it’s likely. I was never the most gracious of princes. There’s a reason I chose to build a castle in the middle of nowhere. The curse made me a beast, doomed to hold this form forever, unless, within a century, someone fell in love with me.”

“True love’s kiss then?” Viktor ventures. It’s a popular curse-breaker, though he can’t imagine why. It’s romantic, certainly, and equally ridiculous.

“Yes.”

“Hmm. I don’t blame you for hoping, but I can’t imagine why you thought it would be me. We’re not in love.”

Yuuri smiles. It’s the first time Viktor’s seeing that expression on him, and it’s terribly beautiful.

Yuuri has very sharp, very long teeth.

“That’s on me. I was always skeptical of it being true love. Who’d love someone like me? Becoming a beast didn’t help matters. A kiss, genuine and affectionate, was all I ever hoped for.”

That doesn’t sit right with Viktor but before he can interrupt, Yuuri continues his tale.

“Of course, ours wouldn’t have mattered anyway. The hundredth year passed three years and seven months ago. This is who I am now. Forever.”

“ _Forever_ forever?

Yuuri huffs, his breath lifting Viktor’s fringe.

“Yes.”

“Huh. Join the club. Immortality is dreadfully boring, but company is always welcome.” He pauses, a thought occurring. “Ah, I’m being too cavalier about this, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says, and Viktor’s sure he detects some dry humor in his tone. “But it’s a welcome reaction. Horror and pity are rather pointless.”

“Oh, good! I have to wonder though – if you thought all you needed was a kiss, why not ask one of someone here? Yuuko, Minami, and Takeshi would all happily indulge you. Even Minako would, I’m sure.”

Viktor doesn’t know how pitch black fur can look green, but Yuuri nearly manages it.

“That’s – _no_. Even if they could, my household was cursed too. Theirs broke when the century limit ended, but until recently, Yuuko was a coat rack, Minako a quill, Minami a shovel, and Takeshi a teapot. All sentient and mobile, but distinctly lacking lips.”

Viktor tries to imagine that. His mind rebels violently.

“Must have been a twisted witch.”

Yuuri snorts, the sound sending delight coursing through Viktor. It feels good to make Yuuri laugh.

“Are they immortal too?”

And just like that, the moment of levity is gone.

“No,” Yuuri answers. “They were frozen at the ages they were when they were cursed. Now, they age. The witch dropped by, explained everything. I tried to rip his head off, but he escaped. Anyway, the others left to pursue their own lives, free of the curse. These four stayed. I can’t tell you why. They won’t leave no matter what I say.”

“Why would they?” Viktor asks, genuinely puzzled. “They clearly love you and this place.”

“They deserve to have normal lives.”

“Deserving is such an ugly word, Yuuri. People choose. That’s what matters. Minako, Minami, Yuuko, and Takeshi chose you. Don’t disrespect that.”

Yuuri growls a little at the chiding, turning his head away. It’s petulant and sort of cute. Viktor allow himself a flash of amusement.

“Well, I can’t break your curse with a kiss. But–” He reaches up to touch the side of Yuuri’s face and turns him towards Viktor. Dark eyes meet his quizzically. “Yuuri, there are far more fun things to do with your lips.”

Viktor draws Yuuri down until his face is an inch away from Viktor’s, their breaths mingling in the scant air between them.

“And I’ll show you every one of those.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to the monster sex.

Viktor blinks at Yuuri’s newly exposed dick and straightens, delicately tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

Yuuri, sprawled on the gigantic bed that takes up half his bedchamber, looks down at Viktor with an expression that passes for shy on his ferocious face.

“Is there something wrong with…well.”

He nods at his cock with a little shrug, and Viktor follows the motion, fixing his eyes on the part in question. He blinks again and is torn between relief and bewilderment when the sight before him doesn’t change.

It really shouldn’t be a surprise. Yuuri, beast that he is, easily eclipses even the bulkiest human in size. It makes sense that the change is reflected throughout his body. And Viktor has known he’s got a huge dick because the number of times he ended up straddling Yuuri while necking these last few weeks is quite a lot. He would have to be dead – well, properly dead – not to notice the little monstrosity poking him in the ass.

It’s not like he’s been innocent about it either. Yuuri, for all that he never initiates contact, always reacts exquisitely to Viktor’s groping hands and hungry lips. And Viktor’s own mind is rife with fantasy, and Yuuri’s featured prominently in them on many, many nights.

The fact remains that none of it really prepared him for the reality of Yuuri’s dick.

Viktor swallows through a suddenly dry mouth and wraps his hand around the base. Viktor has long fingers but they don’t quite meet around Yuuri’s girth. He’s not even fully hard yet, and while he’s not soft either, the implications are clear to Viktor. Yuuri’s dick is perfectly proportional to his size.

Monster cock, in more ways than one.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Viktor breathes, voice trembling. “You – you’re gonna tear me apart.”

“That's...not a good thing. Right?”

“Oh, it's fucking perfect.”

Viktor manages to stop ogling Yuuri’s dick and look at his face. The expression he’s sporting is one that has become quite familiar; lips bowed awkwardly over his fangs and eyebrows scrunched together. He always does that when he’s quietly questioning Viktor’s sanity but doesn’t want to voice it.

Viktor beams at him.

“You should be glad I’m not human!” he chirps. “I wouldn’t survive this if I were.”

Instead of laughing or relaxing or even being turned on, Yuuri just frowns harder, some stranger new emotion swimming in his eyes. It’s not until he reaches over and effortlessly lifts Viktor over to lie on his chest that Viktor identifies that emotion as concern.

He drapes himself over, props his head on his folded hands, and gentles his smile into one less mercenary.

“My sweet beast,” he murmurs, pleased when that makes Yuuri bare his teeth and bristle, all for show.

“Minx,” comes the response, followed by a predictable query. “Vitya, you know we don’t have to do this. I’m not expecting anything from you.” A laugh, falling short of genuine humor. “I don’t even know what to expect anyway.”

“Is your hand my only competition?” Viktor asks, not unkindly.

Yuuri smiles in a way that would give lesser men strokes

“You’ve already won.”

Viktor stretches where he’s comfortably settled on top of Yuuri, taking care to lightly brush his knees along Yuuri’s crotch. The answering hiss is satisfying.

“Guess I’ll compete with myself then,” Viktor says, winking for good measure. “I’m gonna give you so many orgasms, just you wait.”

Yuuri makes a choking sound that would be pitiful on most people but ends up predatory with his odd vocal chords. Viktor shivers pleasantly, enjoying the way Yuuri’s chest rumbles underneath him.

“Vitya,” Yuuri growls, a plea disguised as a warning.

Viktor huffs but sits up, not leaving his perch on Yuuri. He can take it, and Viktor would spend the rest of his immortal life plastered to Yuuri’s furred warmth if he could.

“I want you,” Viktor tells him frankly. “I’ve wanted you from the start. Nothing’s changed.”

It’s true. He’s been drawn to Yuuri from before they actually met. Mystery became curiosity and plunged headfirst into affection somewhere along the way, but for once, Viktor doesn’t feel the need to reject attachments. Yuuri’s a monster too, as much of an outcast in this world as Viktor is. Maybe more. That alone is a powerful lure, but more than that, Yuuri’s interesting and surprising and very, very attractive.

Viktor _wants_ him.

They’ve made out and let hands wander over clothes or fur, but this is the first time they’ve both been fully bare in each other’s – and the nosy, omniscient castle’s – presence. Yuuri’s sorely mistaken if he thinks Viktor is going to back off now.

“Have _you_ changed your mind?” Viktor asks pointedly, petting Yuuri’s chest to let him know that Viktor won’t be angry if he does put a stop to this. He’s well aware that getting physically intimate with another is new and strange for Yuuri.

Apparently, he hasn’t had many guests who wanted to fuck a hulking beast. Their loss.

“I haven’t,” Yuuri says with no hesitation. “But we both know my body is far from normal.”

Viktor can _taste_ the smugness in his own grin.

“Neither is mine,” he purrs, almost conspiratory. “Do you know, Yuuri, that you can rip me into pieces and I’d still heal? All I need is a little blood. And we have plenty of that here, don’t we? Your castle is so hospitable.”

“She likes you,” Yuuri answers almost absently. His eyes are narrowed and intent on Viktor. The look in them is strange, but Viktor likes how he can feel it on his skin like a physical touch. “You’re sure then?”

Viktor smirks and slides his hands up Yuuri’s chest to wind around his neck. He breathes his reply to Yuuri’s lips.

“Very. Go as far you like. I can take everything you give me.”

Yuuri’s breath falls hot on his face and his hand fly up to clutch Viktor’s hips, pressing with enough force to carve bruises on his flesh if only it were capable of holding on to them.

“I’ll enjoy to it too,” Viktor adds and laughs when Yuuri quiets him with a kiss.

They’ve become experts at this; Yuuri keeps his fangs from mangling Viktor’s face while Viktor keeps his own sharp canines from accidentally bleeding Yuuri. They tried that once and swore to never again do it. Yuuri’s too inhuman to feel the mindless ecstasy which vampire bite affects on humans, and the less said about the taste of his blood, the better.

A long time ago, Viktor found himself lost in a massive forest with no human soul in its confines. In his frenzy, he drank animal blood. It was sustenance, subpar but serviceable, but the taste was what made it abominable.

Yuuri’s blood is not much better.

It’s a pity in more ways than one but now, as Viktor grinds against Yuuri’s hard cock, he’s certain that the curse will compensate in other ways.

“I’m glad you have fingers,” Viktor says when they break apart, reaching over to snag the bottle of oil that conveniently appeared the first time they slid into Yuuri’s bed together. Perverted, helpful castle. “Imagine what claws would do to my poor ass.”

Yuuri tries and fails to suppress a snort. His whole body jerks with it, and Viktor doesn’t even resist his own shiver. Yuuri’s so massive and strong, and it’s been so long since Viktor met someone who can manhandle him with ease. It’s thrilling.

“You would have used you own,” Yuuri says drily, taking the oil from Viktor’s hand. It’s big enough to fit in his hands because the castle is considerate like that.

“That’s no fun,” Viktor whines, stealing a peck and almost making Yuuri drop the oil. “Besides, my puny hands won’t be enough to prepare me for your cock. I’d need to shove in a whole fist.”

Yuuri makes a choking sound, giving Viktor a look that’s probably meant to be admonishing but comes across as lustful instead. Viktor grins, wide and filthy, and grinds back against Yuuri’s cock. The full hard length of it brushes against his ass and back. Viktor tries to imagine it inside him and doesn’t quite succeed.

He’ll find out soon.

Yuuri slicks his fingers, the thick digits dripping with oil, and Viktor has to consciously curl his fingers into the fur on Yuuri’s thighs to stop himself from jerking off then and there. Anticipation is a heady drug, and he’s been aching for this since what feels like forever.

He kisses Yuuri again, gentler this time, and treasures the warm softness of him before pulling away and rising to his knees. It’s awkward to maneuver himself the way he wants while trying to touch Yuuri as much as possible, and the end position leaves him uncomfortably exposed. But Viktor’s a man who bid shame goodbye a long time ago, so he just thrusts his ass into Yuuri’s face with a little impatient wriggle.

Yuuri takes the hint, one palm coming up to cradle Viktor’s hip.

“Why this way?” he asks even as his thumb slips between Viktor’s cheeks to rub his hole. “I want to see your face.”

Yuuri’s so casually _sweet_ sometimes, and Viktor never knows how to react. He’s glad he’s turned away from Yuuri because he’s not sure what kind of expression is on his face right now, but he knows it’s too vulnerable for Yuuri to witness.

“It’s, uh, easier this way,” Viktor stammers. “Better angle.”

Yuuri says nothing but his touches are firmer, dry hand spreading Viktor’s ass while a large, slick finger traces his rim. Viktor shudders again, amused and irked by the way he’s already so worked up, but the he sneaks a glance at Yuuri’s erect cock and decides that his reaction is completely justified. The length and girth are not _quite_ twice the size of Viktor’s own dick, but it’s a close call. And Viktor’s hardly a small man. It would be intimidating if Viktor were anyone else, least of all a breakable human, but he is what he is so all he feels is breathless excitement.

Then Yuuri’s finger slides into him, and Viktor’s thoughts all flee.

It’s considerably bigger than most human fingers but manageable given that Viktor has been enthusiastically shoving his own into his ass since the first day he kissed Yuuri. But there’s something about the whole thing – of being held and touched and pried open by Yuuri – that drives the air out of his lungs and the strength out of his limbs. Viktor digs his fingers into the sheets and wills his hands and knees to hold him up, right in place for Yuuri to open him wider.

The first slides in easy, painless and slick, and Viktor pants and trembles but sucks it in like he’s gagging for it.

“Oh,” Yuuri murmurs, possibly to himself but Viktor hears him loud and clear. “You’re so…warm.”

Viktor chuckles, low and hoarse, but doesn’t tell Yuuri that a human would be much, much warmer inside. Viktor’s a vampire after all. But he doesn’t because he’s jealous and possessive and the sweet note of awe in Yuuri’s voice belongs to _him_.

He’s Yuuri’s first, and Viktor doesn’t know what to do with the sudden, vehement thought that he wants to be his last.

So he ignores it instead, and that’s made easy by the second finger now tentatively prodding the tight stretch of his hole around Yuuri’s finger.

“Go on,” he says, clenching his ass around Yuuri for good measure. “I’m ready.”

Either Yuuri trusts Viktor to know his limits or he’s equally desperate because the second finger breaches him almost as soon as the word is out. The burn’s noticeable this time, Yuuri having to work a little harder to fit it all the way in. Viktor nearly bites through his lip, not wanting to let any sounds escape lest they spook Yuuri. He’s doing so well, and Viktor doesn’t want to wait, wants everything Yuuri can give him and _more_.

Finally, Yuuri has both fingers buried to the hilt, and Viktor has torn the sheets a little with his grip. He eases his hands out of the claws they’ve become and tries to breathe through his nose while he adjusts to Yuuri. Air is a wonderful thing, unnecessary for the likes of him but so very calming.

“More?” Yuuri asks, hopeful, hungry. Viktor loves how his voice has grown deeper and darker, the ever present growl in it a shade more pronounced.

“Fuck me,” Viktor says with laughter threading the words and loses his voice to a gasp when a third finger nudges him.

It’s very much a stretch this time, almost like taking a cock, except the feel of it’s all wrong. He’s not sure if that makes it easier because the shifting, spreading sensation of those three thick fucking fingers forcing him open is almost more overwhelming than having a dick shoved into him in one go. And Yuuri keeps _moving_ , thrusting and fanning the fingers like he’s trying to get deeper into Viktor while prying him wider.

Viktor is impressed and would say as much except that it’s taking every bit of concentration he possesses to not scream into the mattress. He shifts one hand from the sheets to Yuuri’s leg, clutching his calf with a strength he would never dare use on a human lover. But Yuuri barely seems to notice Viktor’s fingers digging into his flesh, all of his focus on his ass.

More oil’s poured into his crack and slathered on Yuuri’s fingers until they’re moving just a little smoother. Some of it drips down to trickle teasingly over his balls, making Viktor want to reach down and take himself in hand, but he doesn’t because the death grip he has on the bed and Yuuri is all that’s keeping him upright.

If he’s this bad already, then he dreads to think of how much of a mess he’ll be once Yuuri gets that monstrous cock in him.

“Is this enough?” Yuuri asks, gently pulling out his fingers until they’re only half inside.

Viktor chokes on his answer when Yuuri casually spreads those fingers and strains his hole to what feels like its limit.

“Or not,” Yuuri says after a beat, and Viktor’s glad for his implacable logic because his own brain is a sodden mess of misfiring signals, and he can’t even stop himself from driving back into those fingers until they’re back inside him, erasing that horrible, momentary emptiness.

Someone’s making ragged, breathy noises, and Viktor’s only a little mortified to realize it’s him.

“Definitely not,” Yuuri murmurs, and Viktor makes a sound that’s supposed to be a laugh but end up being something infinitely more desperate.

Is Yuuri going to add more fingers because Viktor doesn’t know if he can take that, is already trembling at the thought of, which is ridiculous because Yuuri’s cock is right there and it’s bigger than those fingers could hope to be, but reason and logic are far away right now, and he just _wants_ –

Something wet touches his rim.

Viktor jolts, an involuntary cry escaping him, but Yuuri’s blessedly unfazed and just tightens the grip he has on Viktor, keeping him firmly in place while his _tongue_ laps at the taut stretch of Viktor’s rim. It’s hot and wet, shockingly different from the solid warmth of Yuuri’s fingers, and for a few, mind-numbing moments, Viktor’s suspended in a place far beyond the waves of overwhelming sensation wrecking his body.

Yuuri’s tongue slides in past his fingers, and Viktor slams back into himself with a scream.

“Yuuri,” he calls, loud and throaty, squirming helplessly on Yuuri’s answering lick. “That’s – fuck, Yuuri, you’re – I’ll go–”

 _Crazy_ , Viktor doesn’t say because Yuuri’s tongue in inside now, somehow making space for itself along the three fingers stuffing Viktor. It never stops moving, squirming into Viktor with little clever flicks and twists of wet flesh that leave him panting into the sheets, unable to form words and robbed of the breath to scream.

He whimpers instead, something that should be Yuuri’s name spilling from his lips while Yuuri tonguefucks in time to the scissoring motions of his fingers.

Viktor’s going to _die_ , and fuck, he’s so hard, it hurts.

He only registers Yuuri’s fingers sliding out because they’re too big to not leave him gaping, but the next moment, Yuuri has both hands on his hips, pulling Viktor’s ass squarely into his face. Viktor whines when fangs press against his flesh, not breaking skin but threatening too, and he can’t even bring himself to care because Yuuri’s tongue is in even deeper, pushing insistently into Viktor like he’s trying to eat him up, ad Viktor decides he’s happy to be devoured so long as it’s like this.

Yuuri’s hands spread his cheeks wider, none too gentle as they smear oil on the skin there, and Viktor distantly notes that he’s an utter mess while his brain gets effectively turned to a pile of wordless screams.

Yuuri never stops moving, tongue thrusting and twisting, hands rubbing and squeezing, and Viktor is almost lulled into a lust-crazed haze when two thumbs hook into the edges of his hole and _push_.

He screams this time, elbows buckling, but Yuuri’s ruthless and a natural at driving Viktor mad so he just pulls Viktor impossibly closer, uncaring of how that movement makes the thumbs pressing inside him tug at his rim. His tongue is still inside, systematically turning Viktor into a sopping, quivering mess, and two intruding thumbs are thick enough to be felt and merciless in how they open him up.

By the time Yuuri has had his fill, Viktor’s barely breathing.

The sudden absence of maddening pleasure still stuns him, pulls a half-articulated question from his lips, but it’s easier to just squirm and whine and push back against Yuuri so he does, growling in frustration when Yuuri just pats his ass in a manner that’s as condescending as it is comforting.

“I think you liked that,” Yuuri says, and Viktor would throw back something witty and biting except that he’s still figuring out how to make his tongue work, and the tone Yuuri’s sporting isn’t smug or amused but honestly, warmly happy – like he’s just genuinely pleased to have made Viktor feel good.

It’s cute, but Viktor’s still reeling from the damning certainty that he has awakened a monster.

Yuuri wraps an arm around his middle and yanks him upright, and Viktor limply lets himself be moved like a doll. Without his cooperation, Yuuri only manages to set Viktor on his lap, back pressed to Yuuri’s front. Granted, Yuuri easily has the strength to just pick Viktor up and move him to his fancy, but he also has these sweet ideas about politeness and personal agency, and Viktor still doesn’t have the coherence to temporarily sign off his rights to both.

Instead, he tucks his face to the warm fur on Yuuri’s neck and breathes in tandem to the beat of his pulse.

He’s so empty and it aches, but the respite is nice too. He hasn’t been fucked out like this in a long time, and considering that Yuuri has yet to actually fuck him, that doesn’t bode well for the future of his delicate mental faculties.

Viktor can’t wait.

Yuuri breaks the silence with a predictable note of concern.

“Are you okay? Vitya?”

Viktor hums against his neck, nuzzling Yuuri to convey with action what he can’t with words. Yuuri huffs but seems mollified enough to say nothing else and just sit there with his huge hands soothingly stroking Viktor’s body. He must have wiped them somewhere while Viktor was busy seeing new planes of existence because they don’t smear oil all over his thighs and torso but some residue is still there, and Viktor absently focuses on the slickness of Yuuri’s fingers while he tries to compose himself.

“Fuck me,” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth, and he’s sure it’s even in the right language but Yuuri just goes still under him. Viktor frowns, wrenches his face away from Yuuri’s gentle heat, and repeats himself emphatically. “Yuuri, _fuck me_.”

Yuuri’s shaking all of a sudden and it takes Viktor’s addled mind a moment to realize that he’s laughing at him.

“Yuuuuri!” he whine, driving an elbow into Yuuri’s gut where the half-heated blow, cushioned by Yuuri’s bulk, does little damage. “I’m serious!”

“You’re something else,” Yuuri says, breathy and awed, and Viktor doesn’t fight the proud smile curving his lips.

He moves too, turning so that he’s straddling Yuuri while facing him. Preparation might have been easier the other way, but Yuuri’s cock is going to wreck him no matter how he takes it, so he might as well do it like this. He likes Yuuri’s face.

“Ready?” Viktor asks, reaching back to grasp Yuuri’s cock and shivering in spite of himself when it doesn’t quite fit into his grip.

“I should be asking you that,” Yuuri says drily, outwardly composed save for the tremble in his hands as they come to rest on Viktor’s hips. “Are you?”

“Darling, I was _born_ ready.”

Yuuri laughs, short and surprised, the sound abruptly cut off when Viktor firmly presses his back to Yuuri’s dick, letting it rub along his cheeks as he rises to his knees. The blunt end prods his hole once he’s in position, a firm, hot pressure that’s as arousing as it is intimidating.

“Easy,” Yuuri hisses, blinking dazedly at Viktor. “Go slow.”

“I’ll have to,” Viktor returns, more airy than he’s feeling. “You’ll tear me in two otherwise.”

Yuuri groans, dick twitching against Viktor’s hole, and it’s gratifying to find that he’s not the only one turned on by the violence implicit in what they’re doing. Yuuri fits him so perfectly that Viktor think this whole thing is an elaborate dream.

Then again, his twisted fantasies, imaginative though they are, are unlikely to present a seven-foot-something literal beast as his personal prince charming so maybe it’s all real after all.

Yuuri cups his ass, spreading the cheeks with a firm touch, and Viktor’s thoughts scatter in the wake of his hole being stretched while Yuuri’s cock rubs tantalizing against it.

“Oil,” Yuuri mutters, letting go of Viktor so suddenly that he sways forward, catching himself with his hands on Yuuri’s chest and valiantly ignoring the cock pressing against his perineum.

He waits though, patient as Yuuri generously slicks his cock and slides two fingers into Viktor, quick and perfunctory. Viktor bites out a laugh and lets himself relax as Yuuri pokes and prods and checks if Viktor’s stretched enough. He is and he’s not because he is wonderfully loose, but there’s nothing that will make it enough, in the end.

“Now,” he murmurs, low and lazy, reaching behind to pull Yuuri’s hand away. Yuuri takes the hint and when Viktor positions himself above his cock again, Yuuri’s there to hold him, hands strong and steady on his ass.

Yuuri’s eyes are almost black with lust, and if there’s any hesitation in them, they’re buried under his desire.

Two thumbs slide into Viktor, just enough to hook at his rim and push him open for Yuuri’s cock.

The head presses in, huge and blunt, and Viktor’s mouth parts in a gasp. Yuuri’s wet and Viktor’s loose, and there’s a second where it feels like Yuuri will just slide in all smooth and easy, but that illusion shatters after a weighted second.

“Vitya,” Yuuri calls softly, a question packed into his name. Viktor answers by closing his eyes and driving _down_.

Someone screams, loud and shrill, but the sound is a distant echo, lost in the red-hot pain of being split in half in one rough thrust. Viktor’s vision goes black, his entire existence narrowed down to where Yuuri is breaching him. His ass is on fire, Yuuri’s cock scorching and solid inside him, and Viktor doesn’t know what to do with the realization that he’s not quite all the way in.

He blinks, once, twice, rapid, and Yuuri’s face comes into focus, twisted into a terrifying rictus. Teeth bared and eyes clenched shut, he looks more like a storybook monster than ever, and Viktor blames his pain-drunk state for how that makes him tighten around Yuuri’s cock.

The scream stutters and stops, and Viktor realizes it was him.

Yuuri’s stock still and barely breathing, apparently unperturbed by Viktor’s reaction, but that’s probably because he’s too swamped by sensation to process anything outside of himself. It is Yuuri’s first time, after all, and it must be overwhelming to be inside Viktor so suddenly.

It’s overwhelming for Viktor too. He can feel his body struggling, mending and adjusting to the intrusion. The pain is slower to fade, but Viktor savors it while it lasts, licking his lips like he can taste the ache throbbing deep inside him. He waits for Yuuri to open his eyes and return to his senses, but all he gets is ragged breathing and little, muffled noises that are more animal than man. He likes them, likes how they seem to cling to his skin and tug at his cock, and it’s entirely selfish when he grits his teeth and bears down on Yuuri’s cock.

It hurts, it _burns_ , and Viktor’s body screams at him to stop, to know its limits and respect them, but Viktor’s body is a thing that’s broken and healed right in all the ways his mind didn’t, and he knows it can take this and more.

It does.

It tears and bleeds and loses breath and sense, but it takes Yuuri’s cock like it was made for it.

Afterwards, Viktor clenches and shudders and makes soft keening noises that finally penetrates Yuuri’s little pleasure-haze.

“Viktor,” he growls, the last of his composure gone from his voice. “You’re–”

He doesn’t finish that sentence, just snarls instead, and Viktor grasps weakly at his chest before toppling forward. Yuuri catches him, straightening so their torsos are pressed close, but the movement makes him shift and tug inside Viktor, and he buries a cry in Yuuri’s shoulder.

“ _Tight_ ,” Yuuri hisses, breath falling hot and humid on Viktor’s neck. “You keep, ah, clenching around me, it’s…”

Viktor curls his hands into Yuuri’s fur, grabbing fistfuls in a futile attempt to ground himself. He can smell copper in the air, but doesn’t know if it’s his imagination.

“Viktor,” Yuuri growls again, arms locking around Viktor with enough strength to crush him to Yuuri. He likes it, even when it makes their joined bodies move enough for him to feel it deep.

And fuck, that’s just it, Yuuri’s in so deep that every twitch of him hurts, prodding places that should never be touched.

Viktor says nothing, doesn’t think he can, and just clings to Yuuri with lust-fuelled desperation. His own cock hangs hard and heavy between them, the pain having done nothing to ease his arousal – the opposite, really. Viktor likes pain, and Yuuri knows it, though now he’s starting to wonder if dear Yuuri likes seeing Viktor in pain too. The restless twitching of his fingers and the minute, tightly constrained movements of his hips sure seem to suggest it.

“I smell blood,” Yuuri tells him a beat later.

When a hand fists in his hair and pulls his head back, Viktor follows the motion with a faint groan. Yuuri peers at him, his own eyes half-gone but the last of the awareness in them is honed on Viktor and heavy with expectation. Viktor knows he has to answer.

Words are hard, and it takes a few tries before he can shape the air he wants it to.

“’m bleeding,” he manages in the end. “Bled. Stopped now. Healed. You – you’re so _big_.”

The last word is a helpless, breathless whimper, and Yuuri’s reaction is entirely involuntary. His hips buck, jerking Viktor upward while trying to push deeper into him except there’s nowhere to go because Yuuri’s already balls deep, and Viktor’s well past his limits.

He doesn’t have the breath to scream, but he tries, mouth parting in a high-pitched keen that ripples sharply in the air.

“Sorry, sorry, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Yuuri chants, hands patting Viktor’s skin, but the apology falls flat when he keeps moving, bouncing Viktor on his lap in little motions that he doesn’t seem capable of stopping.

Viktor’s not sure if he wants Yuuri to stop and isn’t that fucked up, but who _cares_ when he’s full and aching and writhing as helplessly as Yuuri’s fucking him.

“So good,” Yuuri gasps, low and guttural. “You feel so _good_ , Viktor, Vitya, fuck, you–”

Viktor can’t say anything, and he doesn’t try, just leans on Yuuri and lets him grind into Viktor. There’s no relief if it, not even pleasure, because Yuuri never pulls out, just eases out a centimeter and presses back in with twice the vehemence, but it’s all it takes to pull Viktor to the brink and keep him there, trapped and squirming. His cock rubs against Yuuri’s furred belly, and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt, but even the sharp shocks of pleasure from that fades in the face of the suffocating fullness of his ass and how he can feel Yuuri’s cock _straining_ to make a home for itself in Viktor’s flesh.

Yuuri’s thrusts grow harder, pulling out and pushing back an extra inch, and the sharp, searing sensation sends Viktor hurling headfirst into climax.

It hits him like an avalanche, sweeping and overpowering, pleasure tearing at his veins as his cock jerks and stains their bodies with come. He screams because that’s what Yuuri’s cock has done to him – shredding his control and leaving him wanton – and because the tightness in his gut doesn’t go away, only climbs higher and higher into something lasting and monstrous as wave after wave makes him clench and twitch and shudder around Yuuri’s cock.

It seem endless, and Viktor feels his mouth move around screams and mangled names and broken words, but his ears are ringing and his body’s burning and all he can see is the bottomless dark of Yuuri’s eyes.

“Y-yuuri,” he hears himself say after an infinity. “I can’t–”

He doesn’t know what he’s trying to say and falls silent, slumping against Yuuri, hyperaware of his cock inside him. His arms quiver when he brings them down to brush his stomach, the skin there taut and sensitive even before he flattens his palms below his navel and _pushes_.

Yuuri swears in tandem with him, voices sharp and frenzied.

“Feel it,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s neck. “There’s so _much_.”

The hand Yuuri doesn’t have in Viktor’s hair comes around to press against his belly, the force of it rougher and harder and just _more_ than Viktor did, and there’s no helping the way he jolts and cries out, squirming on the cock impaling him.

Yuuri’s reaction is a half-curse, half-growl that reverberates in Viktor’s blood.

He starts moving again, and Viktor doesn’t remember him ever stopping, but it’s worse now, more intense, with his nerves rubbed raw from the devastating force of his own climax.

“Won’t last,” Yuuri grunts, a warning that Viktor almost doesn’t hear. “Too good, I’m gonna–”

“Wait!” Viktor yelps, something like panic tightening his voice, and Yuuri, virgin or not, is nicer than he seems, so he stops. That’s a mixed blessing; Viktor can think better when Yuuri’s not slowly driving him mad with his dick, but there’s something terribly distracting about having Yuuri so still and so deep in him.

Viktor breathes in and out and in and in, calling up on a couple centuries’ worth of experience working under duress to arrange his thoughts into coherent words.

He pulls back first, looks Yuuri in the eye.

“If you come without fucking me properly, I’ll never forgive you.”

It’s a blatant lie, they’ll both realize later, because Yuuri could rip out his heart and Viktor would find a way to forgive him, but at the moment, with everything he’s wanted in his grasp and yet not, Viktor nearly means it.

Yuuri bares his teeth.

And if there’s anything Viktor has learned in the month or so he’s known Yuuri, it’s that he never backs down from challenges, but the speed with which he takes Viktor’s words to heart still punches the air out of his throat.

Hands grip his ass, fingers kissing ephemeral bruises into the lush skin, and then Yuuri’s lifting him, his thick cock sliding out of Viktor inch by inch and leaving him carved out in its wake. He can’t even a breath a protest before he’s being slammed back down, the speed with which he’s filled ripping another scream from him.

Yuuri makes a deep, frantic sound and does it again, pulling out more this time and pushing in twice as fast like he can’t bear to not to be inside Viktor, and he gets it, doesn’t know how to deal with the emptiness in him either, but the sudden fullness is as bad as the daunting hollowness, and Viktor’s screaming his throat raw before Yuuri’s even all the way in.

Yuuri doesn’t stop.

Viktor thinks he asks him to, isn’t quite sure, and he knows he begs him to fuck him harder which is suicide because Yuuri’s _tearing him apart_ , cock hard and hot and too fucking big, but Viktor can’t help moving into it, can’t stop taking it deeper and deeper with unchecked violence even when the taste of blood floods his throat and his walls flare with sharp pricks of pain.

Yuuri comes so suddenly that Viktor shuts down, stunned into silence by the explosion of wet heat inside him. It hurts, seeping into fresh tears that are too slow to close, and Viktor whines, low in his throat with Yuuri’s name pitifully lost in the sound.

Yuuri _roars_ , the room ringing with it, the noise ripe with agonized pleasure.

Even when it softens, his cock plugs Viktor up so well and he greedily keeps it inside himself, trapping Yuuri’s seed within him.

It’s the warmest he’s felt been he was turned, the searing throb of his ass almost like a pulse.

He feels _alive_.

Yuuri takes a long time to speak, his great body heaving and trembling under Viktor who soothes him with gentle hands and tender lips, brushing sweet words and sweeter kisses along his lips, his nose, his cheek, his lids, relishing the precious vulnerability of it all.

He’s nuzzling Yuuri when he wraps his arm around Viktor’s shoulder and pulls him into a strangely soft embrace.

Like before, Yuuri’s cock moves inside him, having more room to maneuver now that it’s not keeping him stretched to his limit. Yuuri’s come shifts too, a little of it trickling out of his hole before Viktor clenches hard, coaxing his wrecked hole into keeping it all in.

Yuuri makes a broken sound and tightens his arm around Viktor.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice torn between amusement and arousal.

“I don’t want you to leave yet,” Viktor murmurs, still drunk of sex and pain. “Stay. Inside me.”

Yuuri curses, low and filthy.

“Maybe,” Viktor continues, nipping at Yuuri’s chin between words, “we can wait for me to heal and for you to get hard and we can go again.”

This time, Yuuri doesn’t answer with words, just a deep, strangled noise.

“You’ll kill me,” Yuuri says, and Viktor wants to point out that he sound the opposite of displeased, but Yuuri gets embarrassed about the strangest things so he doesn’t.

“Nope,” he says instead. “Gonna keep you. And your cock. Mine now.”

Yuuri moves, hips jerking, cock pressing deep into Viktor. It’s too soft to do much damage now, but Viktor still relishes the wet, dirty slide of it.

He pulls back to see Yuuri’s face, baring his own teeth in an imitation of Yuuri’s familiar grin.

“ _Mine_ ,” he repeats emphatically, gratified when Yuuri’s eyes go dark and hot.

“I’m going to fuck you until you forget your name,” Yuuri says very carefully, “and can only scream mine, until your body doesn’t know what it feels like to not have me buried inside you. Then, Viktor, you can call me yours.”

That’s – that’s good, that’s perfect, but his agreement is muffled by a kiss, Yuuri’s mouth fierce and hungry on his own. But that’s alright. They both know it’s true.

Viktor opens his mouth for Yuuri and settles more firmly on the slowly filling cock in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my soul.


End file.
